


I Loved a King of Summer

by harpsichord



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpsichord/pseuds/harpsichord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory came to Loras then, unbidden, a memory of hazy summer sunlight seen through half closed lids, of the feel of strong fingers tucking flowers into his curls ever so gently. A memory of the warmth of Renly's lap underneath his head, of the sound of him singing their favorite song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved a King of Summer

"Not necessary, but some find it pleasant. What of love?"

A memory came to Loras then, unbidden, a memory of hazy summer sunlight seen through half closed lids, of the feel of strong fingers tucking flowers into his curls ever so gently. A memory of the warmth of Renly's lap underneath his head, of the sound of him singing their favorite song.

oooooo

"The maiden fair went to her true love's grave  
And she scorned the candles the people had lit  
She tore at her golden hair as she sobbed that  
Once the sun has set, no candle can replace it."

Renly had broken off at that, ceasing with a suddenness that made Loras blink his eyes fully open to see Renly's face twisted with concern.

"What?" Loras stretched a little as he asked. He had been lying with Renly in their secret place for over an hour by then.

"Be careful, won't you? In tourneys and melees and such."

Loras rolled his eyes. How like Renly to worry about things that would never happen. "I'm far too good to die like an incompetent squire in a game, Renly." It wasn't overconfidence, or at least he hadn't thought so at the time. He was good. He was on his way to being the best.

Renly rolled his eyes in turn, tugging lightly on one of Loras' curls. "I know you're good, Ser Modesty. I just worry. What if you were to go against the Mountain in the next tourney? He's killed at least five men by accident with just his lance."

"Then I shall wear the finest steel my father can get, and his wooden lance won't so much as scratch my armor." Loras proclaimed.

"And if he were to find a chink in your fine armor, Ser?"

Loras frowned and pushed Renly's chest gently. "Weren't you there when my father said that worries are for winter?"

"Yes. I especially remember the moment after when Lady Olenna called him a foolish dunce and his face turned as purple as his wine." Renly's blue eyes danced at the memory, grinning.

"That would be my grandmother." Loras sighed. "Ever so tactful."

"You must admit, it does make dinners at Highgarden far more amusing." Renly traced a fingertip down Loras' nose, over his lips.

Loras grabbed his hand with lazy slowness, bringing it to rest over his heart. "That it does, my lord."

Renly smiled again, but it soon turned back into that worried look. "Will you promise that you'll be careful? I don't know what I'd do if... If the Mountain or some brute-"

"Promise," Loras cut in. "With just one condition." A smile played around his mouth.

Renly knew him too well to be frightened at those words. "And what would my good knight be wanting?"

Loras brought Renly's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "You." 

Then he'd been kissing Renly's mouth instead of his hand, and Renly's hands were crushing the flowers in his hair, and the afternoon had slowly melted away into a haze of sun and sweat and sweet whispers. They'd stayed in their secret place for hours, drunk on their summer.

oooooo

She tore her golden hair as she sobbed that  
Once the sun has set no candle can replace it...

What of love? It is not a moment before Loras knows his answer as surely as if it were written in the Book of Seven.

"Once the sun has set, no candle can replace it," Loras tells the dwarf. He had buried any hope of love with Renly, and Loras had been glad to. He did not want to suffer a paltry candle, when only the true sun could end his night. Could thaw his winter back into spring. Loras smiled tightly. He had loved a king of summer, and summer was over now.


End file.
